<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>jesus take the wheel by redferriswheel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409692">jesus take the wheel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/redferriswheel/pseuds/redferriswheel'>redferriswheel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>random things - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Death, IGNORE, JUST PLEASE SKIP THIS FIC, READ THE FIRST CHAPTER PLEASE, SUICIDE PROBABLY, Self Harm, big trigger warning, does ao3 have a stay-in-drafts-but-isnt-deleted option, grammar errors, i dont know where else to write, i got a 7 in my english mock but i still cant write fiction or non fiction, im just sad tbh, just fic ideas which arent anywhere close to canon info, just plain ansgt, my iphone notes are getting too laggy so im resorting to ao3, please, please just ignore this, spelling errors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:41:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/redferriswheel/pseuds/redferriswheel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>dumb one chapter stories for my depressed self THERE IS ALOT OF ANGST, SO BIG TRIGGER WARNING. ALSO, JUST PLEASE SKIP THIS FIC. ITS A PERSONAL PLACE TO WRITE MY DUMBASS IDEAS AND I DONT WANT TO HAVE THEM DELETED IN DRAFTS. OK YIKES. BYE</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. WARNING</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+depression+anxiety+and+self+loathing">my depression anxiety and self loathing</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>dude i literally had to google 'how to describe dark eyes' cause my mind wouldnt work dont expect much</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>right, before u continue:</p><p>i made this work purely because my phone was lagging from all the short ideas i put into my notes app for dumb aus, stories and oneshots- and so i made an Ao3 account to write them here instead.<br/>these 'stories' are not made to be in any way good, long, or worth reading. so please, to save you from timewasting and me from embarrassment everytime the 'hits' counter goes up: PLEASE CLICK OFF THIS WORK. </p><p>If you DO decide to carry on reading, please, dont expect anything good. and not even saying that in the 'wow i say im terrible but all my wiritng is super good' way. cause its not. </p><p>Thank you for reading. Sincerely,<br/>a sad dumbass</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Time Dazai Fell In Love</p>
<p>It started when he met a woman on a beach. the most beautiful woman: pale, fair skin; scarlet lips; hair as dark as the midnight sky; unsettlingly deep eyes. ALone she sat, on a stained wooden bench onlooking the sea.<br/>
Dazai sat next to her, quiet and peaceful, and they sat in silence until he broke the barrier.<br/>
'whats your name, may i ask?' he [WHAT IS ANOTHER WORD FOR SAID] , still looking forward to the landscape in front of them.</p>
<p>'VIBE CHECK'; SHE whispered, PUNCHING HIM ONTO THE FLOOR. RIP DAZAI, SEE U IWTH ODA IM JOOKINGGGGG ok next line is real im on 7 hours of sleep please</p>
<p>'Akane Haruki' she said, words flowing with the wind, so elegant as if she was speaking the tunes of a piano [???/ what??? ok so i only know how to use similies in war poems and conflict and power poems and similies to describe scrooge. please.] 'and who may you be, fine stranger?' she smirked<br/>
'Osamu Dazai.' he turned, facing her deep eyes, her flowing black locks in the wind [????], 'how would you like to commit suicide with me?'<br/>
no hesitation, Akane nodded, 'and which way should we go out then, Osamu? walk into this deep [ i typed sscarlet] sapphire ocean, or perhaps fall into its crashing waves in silence like a closure to a book?'<br/>
at first, he didnt know whether to be stunned or shocked at this stranger, no, at Akane's respone, or her use of his first name, or how she has began to think this through already.</p>
<p>[time skip cause honestly this is just dumb pieces that arent meant to be read, just for personal use, imagine what you like.]</p>
<p>On may 4th, Dazai's body was found washed up on sandy rocks. He was alive, and now in the ADA's building, on may 29th.<br/>
Dazai thought he had found the end. FOund his epilogue. SOmeone willing to die with him so he wouldnt be alone and she was gone but he was not.<br/>
'Is she alive?' he croaked<br/>
'WHo, dazai..' kunikida mumbled.<br/>
'The woman i was with. Akane HAruki?'<br/>
'Her body was found in the ocean, she was already dead when they found her. Now what were you thinking?  Youve been out for weeks! We get you want to die but to bring a lively, young woman into the scenario?'<br/>
He coughed, 'She wanted to do it, Kunikida. She agreed. And i was supposed to follow her into the afterlife, you know.'</p>
<p> </p>
<p>OK I CANT BE BOTHERED WRITING MORE. THANK U GOODNIGHT</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. YAMAGUCHI ANGST CAUSE HE DOESNT GET HURT ENOUGH</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>it was either yamaguchi witnesses his fathers suicide [gunshot wound to the head] and has a major breakdown when he sees hinata get a nosebleed duing practise as the blood on the floor and everywhere gives him hallucinations/flashback of his fathers death and the amount of blood on the floor and walls OR this</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suddenly, he awoke [YES THIS IS BAYONET CHARGE SUE @ TED HUGHES I DARE YOU] in a cold sweat, as if something was wrong. Then came knocking at his residence. He calmly walked downstairs, still drowsy from waking up in the middle of the night at 1am. He opened the door to two police officers, standing with their hats off and making direct eye contact with the boy.<br/>'Tadashi Yamaguchi?' One asked, yams nodded. 'May we come inside?'<br/>'oh yeah, sorry of course.' HE sat them down and had tea made for them.<br/>'Tadashi, we came here tonight to deliever news. EarLier this morning you parents died in a car crash.</p><p>[i came to continue this and clicked on 'rich text' AND WHAT I FUCKING GASPED WHY DIDNT I USE THIS EARLIER- me, after using brackets and slashes to distinguish areas of my writing]</p><p> </p><p>Tadashi felt winded, like all the air in his system was forced out in a single blow. Empty words raced through his mind; why?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>time skip due to me not remembering where i was going with that first part haha just pretend theyre at school but its a school system kinda based of my school as i do not have the energy to be researching japan school life as these are just fun, badly written, dumbass fics i write as my iphone notes are too full. Now, lets pretend its lunch, and theyre going to lunchtime volleyball practise.</strike>
  <strike></strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>WHO GIVES A FUCK ABOUT MY NIGHTMARES dude im srry</strike>
</p><p>Tsukishima was the first to know. BEfore the police left, they took Yamaguchi with them as he is still a minor, but not before grabbing essentials. He was taken to the nearby police station, where he called Tsukki and broke down. Tsukki and his father arrived quickly, and TSukkis father talked with the police about the incident.</p><p>Yamaguchi <em>broke</em>. It was heartbreaking. The early morning events flashed by; all Yams remembered was the news, the station and being home, at Tsukkis place.</p><p>He didnt go into school that day. The teachers said it was personal family issues, Tsukishima said the same to the team aside from Daichi.</p><p>'This morning, Tadashis parents got into a car accident and passed. Im sure its now clear why he isnt in school. If the team pesters,' Tsuki said, glancing at Hinata especially, 'just tell them Yamaguchi was stuck at home ill with his parents. I dont want them to make things worse.'</p><p> </p><p>Of course, with news of his teammate feeling unwell, Hinata bought some food and went to Tadashis house after school finished. <strike>accidentally biting into tictacs is disgusting </strike>He questioned the absence of cars in the driveway, but still went and knocked on his friends door. No answer. Hinata called Kageyama of course, who told Hinata to 'just leave them alone while theyre sick, dumbass.' Hinata called Tsukishima, who also told Hinata off.</p><p>After 3 days absense, Yamaguchi returned to school. The teachers had to pull him aside at one point to discuss missing school time [idk if other schools do this when you miss more than 2 days of school but??? otherwise you get report cards, a teacher to bring you to school or fined lmao. dont skip school kiddos] . They then sympathised with him, explaining its their job to check up on attendance, but knew how hearybreaking it must have been. </p><p>Yamaguchi missed lunch practise to cry in the bathroom. He was so <strike>REINCORCING BITING INTO TICTACS I KEEP FUCKING DOING IT ITS HORRIBLE</strike> broken, he didnt know how to deal with it anymore.</p><p>
  <strike>Do japanese students really take box cutters as weapons n shit? like they show in anime and j-dramas? oops</strike>
</p><p>After-school practise was, unbearably long for him. The team told him to take it easy as he was still recovering from his 'illness'. Yamaguchi saw Daichi take Tsukki aside at some point.</p><p>Half way through practise, Yamaguchi slipped away and hid in the club room. He tore at his arms, sobbing and screaming into his arms and knees as he curled up against the wall. Suga was informed of the situation at some point, and he and Tsukishima left the sports hall to follow yams. </p><p>'TADASHI!' Suga said, seeing the blood dripping down the float servers arms from lines beared across them. </p><p> </p><p>and there we have it fellas. incomplete angst cause idk where to go with this. i just like putting them in angsty situations</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. ARMIN WELCOMES THE SEA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I STARTED REWATCHING AOT FOR LIKE THE 8TH TIME AND THOUGHT ABOUT IF THEY EVER LEARNT HOW TO PROPERLY SWIN LIKE WE ARE TAUGHT IN YEAR 5 AND WELL HERES ARMIN DROWNING</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Armin loved the sea: bright, enchanting, phantasmagorical. It was just, never ending, like he could sit in front of the lapping waves all year and still be excited. <br/>When the scouts reached the sea, it was beautiful. Salty, cold, but beautiful. Armin loved it. The shells, the crabs, the sand getting stuck onto the souls of his feet. Sasha and Connie brought up the idea to see how far they could walk out to sea. Armin joined, of course- this, being here, was his lifelong dream. They got the water up to above their knees, it was fun. [???/ sounds noncy]<br/>Laughing, calling out to each other, watching the waves crash apart against his legs. But it was gone so soon. There was a strong gust of wind, the waves knocked him off his feet, and he was under. The backswash [THIS IS WHY I GOT AN 8 IN GEOGRAPHY MOCK IM SMART] took him further out to sea, but he didnt notice the gap between the scouting group and him getting further. <br/>Sasha screamed for him. Mikasa turned her head and rushed towards the group further at sea, and asked what happened, where was armin? For a second, his blond hair arose the water with a hand, a small cry escaping his mouth. Then he was back under.<br/>[DUDE I WROTE ABOUT LESBIANS FOR MY ENGLISH MOCK IN PANIC, SHEER PANIC, AND HERE I AM WRITING ANGST. WHAT AM I DOING? GET A LIFE U ASSHOLE @ME' <br/>Above the surface, panic, anxiety. Under the water, calmness. Armin wasnt struggling anymore, it was peaceful. The water, which at first felt like hands pulling him down, now felt like a warm embrace from posiden. [? is it hades? the last time i looked at greek gods was in year 5 man.] He went down, deeper and deeper as the rays of light got thinner and farther/further away. Armin closed his eyes and smiled.<br/>/At least I saw the [i wrote see first] sea. At least we got here together, Mikasa, Eren and I, he thought./</p><p>A hand grabbed his through the pulsing waves of darkness. He coughed and spluttered, then woke to his senses. He was alive.<br/>AND THATS ALL FOLKS MY BRAIN STOPPED WORKING</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. sad kaminari based off a tiktok</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>i saw this tiktok where kaminari got shot and his lights [the cosplayer was wearing] went out as he died and so- a fanfic</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>fyi idk how japanese holidays work, so im gonna just assume they have a 'half term' like we do in england.</p><p>It was the week period in which students were free from studies and allowed to leave and go home, or stay in the dorms until school started again.<br/>Kaminari stayed in the dorms, his family lived a few towns over and didnt want to hassle them by moving to and from the two households.<br/>On Wednesday, Kaminaris little sister, Akiko, surprised Denki by scaring him as he made tea. His mother was there too, they were staying in a nearby hotel together while they visited Denki. Denki, along side permission from the proheroes staying at the dorms over half term to look over the students staying, and Akiko decided to visit the mall for the day. It was somewhat busy, but Denki wanted to treat his sister and buy something nice for his mother for visiting.<br/>In the jewellery store, Akiko was looking and admiring the precious gems, and chatting with one of the stores assistants. But a bang disrupted his focus on the expensive necklaces as an armed man grabbed his sister and shot the assistants leg. Screams filled the air.<br/>The robbers quirk allowed his fingers to turn to razor blades, and he held one up to Akikos neck and with his other hand, pointed a gun to the store manager to 'give him the money, the jewels, anything pricey.'<br/>'Akiko, its gonna be alright, yeah?'<br/>'Denki plea-'<br/>'SHUT THE HELL UP KID' pointing a gun to Denki. He panicked, his quirk wasnt stable enough to fire a direct shock to the villain and not potentially hurt his little sister.<br/>'We're that old english tale, yeah? Peter Pan Akiko. We'll soon be taken away from here and safe.' Denki calmed his crying sister.</p><p>In the teachers office, the news flashed to a live broadcast and Aizawa flickered his attention to the screen.<br/>'..local jewellery store heist. A young girl appears to be taken hostage as the man waits.' a reported called. Aizawa noticed the familliar yellow hair, streaked with black lightning as a member of the tv screen, a gun to his body. Even in that situation, he appeared to be calming the girl, his sister Aizawa recalled, to make sure the situation was going to end well.<br/>A gun went off, and the camera fell.</p><p>A man was now on the floor bleeding to death, a pool of crimson around his torso. He dashed to help the employee that was shot in the leg but was killed himself. The store manager threw the bag of possessions towards the man, begging him to leave. Akiko screamed, and the man had had enough.</p><p>Outside the building, police barricaded the enterances and exits. Denki's mother was screaming, her two children were stuck inside and she wasnt able to help. She called towards the black, scruffy looking hero running inside to help her kids, 'Help Denki and Akiko, please!'</p><p>As the man went to slit Akikos throat with his hands, the blades disappeared, Eraserhead locked eyes with the thief and went to attack, but not before Kaminari dashed towards him for his sister and<br/>*BANG*<br/>A small spark of electricity surrounded him, adn then he fell.<br/>Kaminari was only aware of the warmth of his stomach, and the red ceiling he was somehow staring up at.<br/>'Kaminari, Can you hear me? Its Aizawa-sensei.'<br/>'Sensei? God, what a wonderful time to see you, eh?' Denki choked out, chuckling. 'Is Akiko safe? I saw his quirk and,, is she safe?'<br/>A crying girl loomed over Denki, she was ok.<br/>'Hey, hey Den? Re-remember what you told me earlier, about Peter Pan? We-'<br/>'Im scared.' Denki choked. He didnt want to leave right now. Not like this. He still had to treat Jiro and Momo to cakes, help Kirishima with his english homework, have a bowling game againt Bakugo.<br/>'Denki please listen. Peter Pans gonna c-come for you, ok?'<br/>'KAminari, stay with us. help is just outside the door.'<br/>'Why are you comforting me? Youre the traumatised one. You' cough, blood, 'Youjust saw two people get, three people, get shot and bleed out.'<br/>'Peter Pan is gonna come get you, ok? Hes gonna take you, so you wont be lonely. We are here now, Peter will be there when youre,,,youre' the small girl was crying.</p><p> </p><p>Over the next few days, Akiko stayed by Kaminaris side as he lay comatose in a hospital bed; often mumbling to 'Peter Pan' not to take her brother away</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>ok i slept and had school and had a new idea so here i am; same concept but different story kinda idk</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>One, quiet thursday afternoon, Kaminari and his younger brother were out in the nearby mall. It was currently a half-term, so Denki had free time to spend with his family.</p><p>They were just browsing, peaceful and having playful sibling banter while drinking their drinks while walking around the mall. They were currently in a jewellery store, looking to buy something for their mother as it was her birthday soon. They immidiately spotted a red, blood red star necklace.</p><p>A man entered, and walked up to the store clerk Denki and his 13 year old brother were talking to. He grabbed Denkis brother, Kira, and held his hand to his throat- except the mans quirk was apparently turning his fingers to razor blades. Kira gasped, and Denki gave him a look to stay quiet.</p><p>The man turned a gun to the employees head, demanding the money and goods like a thief would. Denki thought about using his quirk, but knew there was the chance of hurting, even killing his younger brother.</p><p> </p><p>At the school, Aizawa was chilling in his office, head on his desk when the news blasted with BREAKING STORY. The reporter stated 'it appears two brothers, one familiar from the UA Sports fesitval, have been caught in a robbery. The schoolboy shows no intent to attack the villain, who holds weapons to the boys seemingly brother and store emplyee.' Aizawas phone rang, and he was out the door faster than the light reflecting off of Toru.</p><p>'Denki, please help.' Kira whispered, tears now falling slowly from his eyes. In all honesty, he didnt want to die right here, not now.</p><p>'Kira, listen to me. Stay calm and quiet ok? I cant use my quirk right now, and my awesome homeroom teacher is gonna be here in any second to help us out.'</p><p>'SHUT THE HELL UP1' the villain screamed, shooting a citizen in the leg, who was just standing by.</p><p>Great, Denki thought, I just got someone shot, how can i be a hero?</p><p>no, he needed to get the doubt out of his head. Save Kira, then doubt.</p><p>'Denki cmon plea-'</p><p>'STOP TALKING!' BANG.</p><p>The gun fired, but was quickly pulled away by a white scarf. Kira thrashed at the man as he watched his older brother look down with tears in his eyes, drop to his knees and fall. In the process, Kira got his neck sliced by the mans still activated quirk, causing him to bleed havily and collapse to his knees in shock.</p><p>Denki stretched his hand out and grasped Kira's hand, they lay on the floor each in puddles of blood.</p><p>'Listen Kira, once Aizawa sensei has finished with this guy, you gotta get recovered for mum ok? Make sure shes ok.'</p><p>'Denki dont talk like that, were getting out of here together.'</p><p>'Listen, Kira, please. Im a hero in training. I know im not gonna make it.' cough. 'Hell, im already shivering and its almost summer, wheres the recovery in that, eh?'</p><p>'DEN PLEASE! Dont- dont leave me.'</p><p>'KAMINARI, STAY WITH US!'</p><p>However, the voices got distant. For one last time, Denkis eyes locked with his brothers, Kiras, eyes, while his own faded in colour and glossed over with no sign of life.</p><p> </p><p>He woke in a sterile hospital room, Kira sat in a corner asleep with a bandaged neck. His mother was there too, her head on his legs, with a new necklace, a crimson red star laced around her neck.</p><p>'Kira..?' His voice wavered, but the boy still heard and so did his mum. They hugged Kaminari, crying and tears were exchanged.</p><p>After a few hours, doctor visits and such, Kira went and left the room with his mum, and soon entered a tired looking Mina, Kirishima, Sero and Bakugo.</p><p>'Hey, whatcha getting yourself killed for in the middle of break, dumbass!' </p><p>'I didnt die, fool, not for long anyways. The doctor said 45 seconds.' Kaminari chuckled, coughing</p><p>'Calm down Katsuki!. Denki, how are you?' Mina scolded, before grabbing Denkis hand and sitting next to him.</p><p>'im, i guess, i guess im okay. scared, if anything.'</p><p>'Scared?' Kiri piped in.</p><p>'Well, my brother was bleeding out in front of me, I stood there carelessly unable to use my quirk and help anyone, I got a man shot, got myself shot too.'</p><p>'Kami, listen to me. dumbass to dumbass. That man in the robbery? Aizawa said he was a known criminal with past offences of alley robbery. Mental issues too, yknow. Wouldnt have been long before he snapped anyways, so it aint your fault.' Sero smiled softly, 'Aizawa also said you did great. Not the best for a hero in training, but that he, with Kiras statements, knew you understood the situation of not being able to rely on quirks to save the day, and how to calm the people arround you. You, were amazing, Den.'</p><p> </p><p>The next few days were rocky. Very, rocky. The days he went back to school were worse, he ripped his stitches by disobeying doctors orders and practised PE. Bakugo heard him calling for help while curled on the floor in blood. Wasnt a fun time, 'Idiotic pikachu.'</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>ok thats all see ya laters alligators</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. i restarted criminal minds since i never watched the first few seasons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>wowzers</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>aight but imagine tho</p><p>a young girl is left orphaned after a serial killer murdered her remaining family. she is say, 14/15? doesnt have anything left.<br/>morgan gives her his number incase she needs anything from him or the team at the FBI.<br/>its late, spencer and morgan are talking. Morgan gets a call- its the girl from the current case.<br/>'Am i disturbing you?' she mumbles.<br/>'No, whats wrong? are you injured?' he replies<br/>'I just, theres an issue. I, i didnt see a point anymore, yknow? but now theres just so much blood and it wo-wont stop.'<br/>he gets Garcia to find her location, and He and Spencer are on their way.</p><p>The young girl is almost curled on her side, pools of blood soaking into the bed. </p><p>and idk where to go from here wOWzers bruh i FUCKING HELL I NEED TO WATCH THIS BEFORE IT GETS TAKEN OFF PRIMEEEEEEEE</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. im watching marriage story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>wagwan peng ting</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>aight so<br/>In marriage story, what if, the night Charlie finds the divorce papers and his child asks him to leave the kid and his wife alone in the kids room, Charlie decides to go for a night drive. But, he gets into a caR ACCIDENT</p><p>A) HE DIES. OUCH</p><p>B) HE SURVIVES BUT GRAVELY INJURED</p><p>C) BRUH IDFK</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. spencer reid is the loml [and hotch too but hes not the focus of this]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>im just tryna binge cm before it gets taken off amazon ok BUT THIS DUMB FUCKING IDEA COMES INTO MY HEAD WITH NO FUCKING SENSE OF REALISM</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were chasing an unsub who liked to take children and make them 'slaves' before killing them, or giving them the option to kill themselves.</p><p>They found a location, he sent the address on an anonymous call. The BAU was greeted by a child wandering the building-encased road. [???]<br/>They were about to move in and take the young boy, but he held a gun to the team.<br/>'He said he wants the doctor. Doctor. The Doctor.' The boy said, waving his gun toe ach member of the team. 'He needs the doctor to come forward or he'll kill me first.' He unzipped his jacket to reveal a bomb on his chest. [bruh idk where this is going]<br/>'What kind of Doctor does he want, kid? Morgan asked, gun pointing at the child. <br/>'NO! He-He wants Doctor,,Doctor Reid. He said he talked to the doctor earlier.'<br/>'Gideon we are not sending Reid in there alone, who knows what the mans gonna do to him' Hotch exclaimed, but Reid stepped forward, and the child pointed a gun at Spencer.<br/>'My name is Dr Spencer Reid, whats yours?'<br/>'Hugo. He wants me to, uh, t-to shoot you. He said that if i dont, he'll hurt me and blow me up.' The child started tearing up. It was obvious he was terrified and just wanted to be let go. 'Please, I want to go home.'<br/>The team acknowledged that the unsub was in a nearby building, watching them and the boy holding a gun to their young genius.<br/>A beep, and the bomb started counting. 60 seconds, going down by the second. <br/>'Hugo, dont panic, ok?'</p><p> </p><p>ok right idk where i was going but lets say Hugo shoots spencer, but spencer is fine cause yk, bulletproof vests and all that. The kid is sent to hospital, and returned to a family.<br/>and thats all I JUST WANTED SPENCER TO BE IN A HARSH SITUATION PLSSSSSSSSSS im on s1 ok, he probably will be later in the show BUT WHEN I FIRST WATCHED CM I STARTED FROM LIKE SEASON 11 NOT SEASON 1 SO IM CATCHING UP</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. FUCKING</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I WAS WRITING A FUKCING FIC AND I ACCIDENTALLY REFRESHED THE PAGE AND ITS FUCKING GONE I FUCKJIGJSIHJ RFUCK THIS</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. FUCKING SPENCER REID WHICH I REFRESHED AND SO IT WONT BE AS GOOD</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I FUCKING REFRESHED WHEN WRITING AND NOW I GOTTA START OVER FUCK THIS FUCKING FUCK FUCKING FUCK AO3 FUCKING HELLLL</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>OK SO YK THAT EPISODE IN S4/S3, WHERE THE UNSUB IS A BLONDE WOMAN WHO KIDNAPPED A LITTLE KID, BECAUSE HER OWN CHILD WAS TAKEN BECAUSE SHE WAS UNSTABLE OFF HER ANTIPSYCHOTIC MEDICATION? AND REID HAS THAT NIGHTMARE ABOUT THE LEECHES. WELL WHAT IF HE HAD THE NIGHTMARE ON THE PLANE TOO. FUCKING WHY AM I REWRITING THIS</p><p>deep inhale for my sanity<br/>BIGGER INHALE FOR MY FUCKING SANITY</p><p> </p><p>It had been a long day, [when hasnt it lmaooo, thats on chronic pain], and the plane was filled with sleeping agents or ones barely staying awake and reading case files. Reid was sleeping, lead on one of the seats, arms crossed against his chest and minorly shaking.<br/>Suddenly, Spencer started clawing at his chest and shifting on the plane seat, breathing heavily, but everyone finally awoke when Spencer started screaming for 'Morgan! GEt them off me!'<br/>Everyone turned and stood around the young doctor as he kept calling, screaming for 'them' to be off him, with Hotch trying to hold his arms down to stop the scratching at his chest. Morgan called Reid's name, and thats when he awoke. Hotched moved out the way and signalled for the team to sit back and wait until Spencer calmed down, or at least until Morgan had talked to the younger teammate. <br/>'It-It was the leeches again Morgan. They wouldnt come off.' He was shaking still, and fiddling with his hands, and staring down. <br/>'Hey, pretty boy, look at me. It was a nightmare.' Morgan began, gaining eye-contact with Reid. 'Youre ok, Spencer, theres nothing on you.'<br/>'It felt so real, like Riley was. The, the leeches were just stuck on me, Morgan-'<br/>Reid shot up and pushed his way to the bathroom, getting glances from his team. Morgan explained the nightmare he had at the house they were watching over a few nights ago, and Hotch said he would talk to Reid when they landed. </p><p>Reid sat in the airplanes bathroom, throwing up in the toilet, and stayed there until the plane landed. and then spencer GOT BETTER AFTER TALKING WITH HOTCH AND FIGURING OUT THE SOURCE OF HIS ISSUE</p><p>idk where to go</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. yukihira soma, im so sorry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hahaa,,,,im not a medical professional or student in any way so pls ignore my faults</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soma's class had to pair with a lower year group to present a dish, showcasing the higher-year;s knowledge and the lower-years technical skills. One of the students in the lower year group had light magenta hair with dark roots, it reminded soma of his mother. He brushed it off, thinking how he shouldn't get distracted, after all: he wouldn't be here without her in his life, but the thought of his mother remained.<br/>It had been a long lesson period, some of the lower years were exhausted yet soma was still standing, and Megumi had spare time and decided to start a conversation with Soma, however he was lost in thought. <br/>Thats when a crash on the floor alerted their attention to the girl from earlier, with the wild spiky hair, dark roots and magenta colour. She lay on the floor still.<br/>Just like Soma;s mother that day. When she collapsed and was sent to a hospital. Where she died from a heart defect.<br/>While everyone's attention was on the, very much alive, girl, Soma took a step back, his eyes wide and in shock.<br/>'Soma?' Megumi went to reach out, but SOma flinched and grasped at his heart. His breathing was becoming irregular, he couldnt.<br/>He just,,couldnt be there right now. Soma ran out the room and headed somewhere, somewhere that he wouldn't be reminded of his mother.<br/>He accidentally ran into Isshiki, who saw the hyperventilating state Soma was in, and thats when Soma collapsed.<br/>He awoke in the schools nurse room [??what? idk what their called, my school doesnt have one] with noone aside him bar an empty but used chair. He had a missed call from his father, so he decided to call back.<br/>'Hey dad, i'm sorry i missed your call. I-'<br/>'Soma, im glad ur ok.'<br/>[idk where im going w this i just want Soma to talk to Joichiro about how the girl reminded him of his mums death and sadness and it ends in a wholesome way ok thanks]</p><p>AND CUT! THATS A WRAP</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. sigh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>its 1:54am. i have school today.<br/>im tired<br/>time for angst<br/>THIS IS VERY FUCKED UP. MY APOLOGIES. IM SORRY.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>/Something/ happened to Spencer Reid last night.<br/>He doesnt remember much, it comes in brief flashes. The basics he does know is that he was walking around town after stopping at a small movie festival, a man grabbed him, /needles, why is there a needle?/, and walking home with his clothes a mess.<br/>The morning he woke up from a text from Hotch, he felt weak and heavy and like the world was slowly closing down on him. Spencer being the way he is, he took a cold shower and brushed it off as staying up too late at that film festival.<br/>However, walking down the street, it started coming back. There was a man, his hand [a/n i wrote his mouth around his hand and bruh im so deprived of sleep] wrapped around Spencer's mouth and he couldnt breathe; there was a needle filled with some clear solution and the next flash was a man in a black jacket and deep blue jeans on top of him and turning him over until the scene blacked out.<br/>Spencer walked into the room of agents on the verge of tears.</p><p>//ending 1 where hotch is there and spencer cried<br/>Spencer walked into the room frantic and erratic. He brushed past his team in a hurry, brushing off the usual 'welcome pretty boy' and 'morning spence' greetings. He headed straight for Hotch's office, opening the door and closing it fast, then leaning back on the door before the tears started flowing.<br/>'I can't do this Hotch. Not again' he cried. Hotch got up and closed his window blinds, getting mentally questioned by the team outside.<br/>'Spencer i need you to breathe for me okay? Whats going on' the deep but gentle voice asked, dimming the lights before kneeling in front of the young agent.<br/>'Last night, last night i went to a film festival. A small one. Small' he was repeating words unknowingly in an anxious response.<br/>'Can you tell me what went on?'<br/>'We walked out of a screening, I walked out of a screening. A movie, called Half Heroes. Wasn't very good.' he chuckled softly. 'I was on my way, way home but then a man. He grabbed me. I couldnt breathe. I cant breathe Hotch. I CANT BREATHE!' <br/>Hotchner grabbed the man and breathed in and out with him, calming to the best of his ability. 'IF you can say, what did this man do?'<br/>'He put some drug into my system. I started blacking out. Like i did with Tobias. I cant do that again Hotch. I cant.'<br/>'Did he do anything else?'<br/>'He, he had a dark jacket. Leather. Wasn't real leather though. And then, i remember him raping me.'<br/>In this moment, Reid broke. He began to impulsively hit his head and his breathing was erratic. Hotch called a medic team to his office where Reid was temporarily sedated and transported to a hospital.<br/>idk where to go from here.</p><p>//ending 2 where spencer is hospital<br/>'Hotch. Where is Hotch, i need him' Spencer called out, speeding into the room dragging his hands through his hair, and occasionally scratching at his arm.<br/>Derek stood up and reached his hand out to the younger agent 'Reid, you alright? You're sweating' <br/>[A/N I WROTE SPENER AND IM PMSL IDK WHYYYY] Spencer started turning and browsing the room for his superior, 'Where is Hotch. I need Hotch. Please.' His voice cracking on the last word. The room was spinning and he couldn't focus on any object. The lights are bright 'why are the lights so bright?' he whispered, every sound and source of light was amplified to Reid.<br/>Penelope walked into the room and announced Hotch would be a few minutes late, Jack's school had an unexpected closure so he had to pick him up and there was bad traffic delays.<br/>That's when Reid hit the floor with his eyes darting the room before rolling backwards into his skull.<br/>[ITS 206AM WHY AM I HERE]<br/>Spencer heard the commotion outside his room the moment he woke up, as it was making his pounding headache worse. <br/>'Why was he on opiods again, Hotch? DId you know? Is that why he came in calling for you?' Morgan was shouting. Reid hadn't noticed the blonde hacker sat next to him, as she was sleeping when he woke up. <br/>'Garcia? What's going on,' he mumbled, the blonde stirring before squealing with excitement.<br/>Hotch opened the door to the dim room, and asked for Penelope to leave immedately.<br/>'Spencer, you need to be honest with me. Are you addicted to those drugs again?'<br/>'No, Hotch. I haven't touched them. I need you to do something for me thou-' he was cut off by the stern voice<br/>'Then why were there traces of [insert drug here] in your system!'<br/>'Last night, a man drugged me and he raped me, Hotch.'<br/>idk where to go from here</p><p>im tired.<br/>I should sleep soon.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>